elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiden Armov
Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon Rider Bio Kaiden lived a troubled a childhood as he was the middle child of a family of five sons. His family were commoners and obtained their income by serving the government of nearby cities. During his early childhood, his father left the family for a reason Kaiden couldn’t comprehend at the time. With no father to provide for his family, his mother did the best she could for her sons. Kaiden was introduced into the military in his teenage years and was trained on ancient arts of fighting. Through his military education, he also learned the basics of magic and could produce small wonders. However every once in awhile, Kaiden would become furious at the thought of his father abandoning his family and strange arcane events occurred. Kaiden saw visions of what he interpreted as the future and visions of places as if looking through the eyes of other creatures. Kaiden kept his anomalies secret from his superiors and led a military life until his adolescence. Kaiden eventually became a high ranking commander under a private military guild that acted as mercenaries. However, he was ultimately stripped of his rank once his father returned to him and Kaiden caused a large scene of arcane explosions with his furious emotions. Kaiden was knocked out from the blasts, but his father took him away from the guild and kept him safe until he woke. Containing his fury, Kaiden listened to his father as he told him everything that had happened from his childhood up to that point. Kaiden’s father left his family because he was crowned the Elder Dragon Rider of Divination and he in turn is to crown Kaiden as the next rider. His father told him of all the responsibilities and the honor it provides to become a rider of the legendary [https://elderdragonsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Elder_Dragon Elder Dragons]. Confused and emotional, Kaiden blindly accepted the status and his father vanished into ethereal energy. Kaiden felt a spark of intense power flow through him and shined a bright blue light throughout the room crowning him as the new rider of divination. Ridership Quickly after obtaining the new title, Elder Dragon Rider of Divination, Kaiden began to form a private army and named it the ''Dragonscales''. Kaiden believed in his father’s honor, even if it meant his childhood was sacrificed because of it. With his newfound power, he would protect the world in his own vision of justice. Within months, ''Elder Dragon Zinnath'' approached Kaiden and communed with him to become familiar with his newfound rider. Over time, Zinnath taught Kaiden all sorts of magical wonders that he would specialize in within his school of magic. After years of ridership, Kaiden eventually learned of a plot from Zinnath to fuse the ''Fade'' and the ''Material Plane''. Kaiden confronted Zinnath, but the elder dragon tried to lie about his plans. After reading Zinnath’s mind, Kaiden learned the truth and conjured a portal through time to stop Zinnath from scheming his plans for he was too late in the present. Kaiden teleported back in time to a point he knew Zinnath was slumbering and stole his heart, thus preserving the well of power for divination. Zinnath dissipated into ethereal energy and Kaiden returned to his present time. The events of the ''Dark Age'' set into motion. During the Dark Age, the heart of Zinnath was stolen by ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' who disguised himself as a Dragonscale agent and infiltrated Kaiden’s vault of artifacts. Kaiden quickly learned of the burglary and tracked Zurrath to ''Burrova'' which afterwards committed the assault on Burrova. Although they managed to capture Zurrath while in his human disguise, Zinnath’s Heart was looted by ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', and ''Grimmock''. After Kaiden trapped the party, Zinnath appeared from the Fade and rescued the party while Kaiden cursed the dragon’s name. Afterwards, Kaiden quickly gathered his troops and set out to track the thieves. Shortly after, the same thieves rescued Zurrath from captivity from a Dragonscale Fortress and Kaiden caught up to them by assaulting the home of ''Earl and Meredith''. Kaiden dueled with Zurrath while the thieves managed to escape and Zurrath disappeared afterwards. Kaiden enlisted the help of ''Gormastyl'' and ''Tyrion'' to help track down the thieves while he and ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' trail Zurrath. Kaiden was told by Merek that the party was in ''Calnlian'' and he enlisted the aid of ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr'' and her ''Vithari'' to attack ''Durgrax'' before the ''Ashtok'' assault on Calnlian. Kaiden plotted to sabotage Eras’ assault however as he instructed Gormastyl and Tyrion to bomb Durgrax when her Vithari were within the city to be rid of the Fade abominations. Additionally, he asked ''Elder Dragon Dwight Jackson'' to help in Eras’ capture to prevent her from conjuring more Vithari. After the Vithari Assault on Durgrax, Kaiden killed Tyrion with a mind blast after learning he plotted with ''Ehlonna'' to steal one of his legendary artifacts, the ''Tome of Nanim''. Kaiden continued his search for Zurrath and the thieves after they were reported by Merek to be elsewhere of Calnlian. Kaiden eventually realized that Merek lied to him and exiled him from the Dragonscales. Feeling as if much time has been wasted, Kaiden retreated his dragonscales back to their fortress and begins to plot on thwarting Zinnath’s continuance of fusing the planes. During his sleep one night, Kaiden foregoes a strange vision with the strongest divination magic available. The vision details a cataclysmic event with which the elder dragon mother, ''Tiamat'', returns to the Material Plane and destroys everything. He witnesses the riders and the elder dragons fighting Tiamat, but divided and eventually defeated. Awakening from his vision, Kaiden becomes very feeble minded and worried about the vision. His concerns cause him to travel to ''Caelum'' where he activates the signal to summon the elder dragon riders for the first time since the Dark Age. During the meeting, Kaiden revealed his visions to his fellow riders that showed the reunion of the elder dragons once more causing the banishment of Tiamat to be lifted. His visions showed an apocalyptic event displaying the reemergence of Tiamat who effectively destroys the material plane. With his vision validated and ideals aligned with the riders, they all set off from Caelum to ensure that this event couldn’t happen. Kaiden came to discover evil use of divination rituals seemingly by chance one day when traveling in western ''Therinox'' near ''Pilfanx''. The clues he investigated lead him to meet a female dryad who had recently performed a conjuration ritual that combined elements of conjuration, necromancy and divination. The ritual resulted in the creation of two entities that initially were Fade wisps, but transmuted into bodies of persons. Kaiden immediately sought justice and imprisoned the dryad who he learned was named ''Danallis''. He then slayed the abominations, but they returned due to some mysterious necromancy. Kaiden believed that Danallis had conjured immortal beings and bound them to an island named ''Rohndur'' to act as a prison. Kaiden was unaware at the time, but the fade abominations were actually ''Arizu Valbis'' and ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'' who eventually became conscious and fully materialized after reaching Rohndur. Kaiden caught wind of this, but was tied up in dragonscale matters so he collected a favor upon ''Elder Dragon Rider Cobalt Uphul'' to fetch them. Cobalt managed to successfully return them to Kaiden where he explained to Arizu and Ghrolok their condition and referred to them as ''Phoenixborn''. Kaiden had a change of heart and desired to lead them down a righteous path rather than imprison them for eternity. To explore their mysterious origin together, Kaiden sent the two to find the ''Razer Onyx''. Upon completion, he then sent them to meet an old satyr friend named ''Cragorshx'' to inquire him upon a ritual that should guide the two. In the meantime, Kaiden traversed Therinox to manage his armies. Kaiden traveled to central Therinox to coordinate a large dragonscale force in order to assault Zinnath who is believed to be at ''Mount Spire'' and actively performing his ritual to fuse the Material Plane with the Fade. After a few days of planning in the dragonscale camp, Kaiden was hailed once more by Arizu and Ghrolok who briefed Kaiden on their adventures in the ''Cursed Barrens''. Afterwards, Kaiden invited Arizu and Ghrolok to attend a meeting of the Elder Dragon Riders in Caelum where they learned of recent worldly events. Upon returning, Kaiden commissioned another task for the group to investigate the ''Darkleaf Clan'' and discover the source of their wealth. Kaiden then began moving his dragonscale legions to the south to Mount Spire to prepare an assault against Zinnath. The Dragonscales created a forward camp at the base of Mount Spire to commit the assault on Mount Spire with Kaiden’s leadership and aided by the ''Dragon Inquisition''. The Phoenixborn had conveniently returned on the eve of the battle where Kaiden instructed them to partake in it along the right flank. The party was roughed up significantly during combat and were rescued by Kaiden. Kaiden had spotted them in the Fade where they were about to be overtaken by ''Fade Knights'' which Kaiden fended off and returned them to safety. Kaiden then instructed the party to delve a nearby temple that they believed to be important in drawing out Zinnath. Kaiden later learned that the temple was one of four around Mount Spire and each belonged to a different demon lord which made Kaiden unsettled. Kaiden then lead the Dragonscales into a final showdown against Zinnath with his allies in tow. With the sudden aid of ''Elder Dragon Venia'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'', Kaiden and the Dragonscales were able to successfully defuse Zinnath’s well of power, but suffered great casualties. The battle had taken an extreme toll on Kaiden. When he rendezvoused with Arizu and Ghrolock, he told them that they are free to do whatever they wish for the time being while he regains his strength. Kaiden mentioned that when they’re summoned, he will ask for their aid in tracking down ''Elder Dragon Cassandra Teth'' and regarded to her as one of the most dangerous riders. Arizu and Ghrolock unfortunately met their untimely demise shortly after and reincarnated into ''Faeynala'' and ''Talon'' who took on the task of aiding Kaiden instead. Kaiden also requested the aid of ''Barl'', but received a proxy wizard named ''Zikore Raug'' in his stead due to guildmaster duties. Kaiden teleported the group to northern Silvestris and picked up on the trail that Merek had started. The trail lead the group to believing that Cassandra was on an island near a port town which Kaiden instructed the party to explore while he investigated the port town populace’s memories in the meantime. The party came up empty handed after the first week of exploring the island, ''Hollow Islet''. However after rendezvousing with Kaiden, they realized they actually did run into Cassandra but had their memories altered. The group revisited the island with Kaiden in tow and managed to find Cassandra with the assistance of a crow specialist named ''Raven''. Faeynala, Talon and Zikore stood back while Kaiden and Cassandra exchanged words until Fade Knights sprawled throughout the island. The Fade Knights caused the party to flee the island where Kaiden teleported them to the safety of Caelum. Kaiden facilitated the second commune of all eight elder dragon riders soon after arriving at Cealum for a time. Everyone shared their updates regarding their progress towards preventing Tiamat’s resurrection and the state of the anomalies. Other riders shed concern about the Fade Knights and their connection with the Phoenixborn. Kaiden revealed that he plans to assist Cassandra Teth in communing with ''Elder Dragon Kaylenith'' and commissioned the use of ''Skyhold'' as he expects hostilities. He set off into Cealum’s skies with Skyhold and the company of Eras Yothyr, Lilith Marrow, ''Valynore'', Zikore and the Phoenixborn. Skyhold eventually approached Kaylenith’s location where it was assaulted by a massive horde of wyverns. The fortress barely managed to withstand the attack before Cassandra successfully combined with Kaylenith. Kaiden nearly died while repairing broken engines in Skyhold’s underdwelling by using himself as the engine’ fuel source to prevent the fortress from falling out of the sky. Shortly after leaving the Phoenixborn to their own affairs in Calnlian, Kaiden discovered that Faeynala had died and a new Phoenixborn arose named Thalnik Ulmrus. Kaiden briefed Thalnik on his origins and Kaiden's intentions to uncover the Phoenixborn's mysteries. Afterwards, he found Zikore Raug and left Thalnik in his company. Eras Yothyr sought to redeem Kaiden's promise to grant her companionship with the Phoenixborn, which Kaiden obliged by instructing her to pick them up in Calnlian. After their leave, Kaiden's curiosity of Faeynala's death took him to Kelthnir Crossing since he knew that was her last known location. Kaiden read the minds of the inhabitants and learned of the town's events involving Selves ''and ''Darius Leopold. Kaiden used his abilities to persuade the local witch hunters to relive Faeynala's body to him before they burned it and he gained all of her belongings. Kaiden later bestowed some of Faeynala's old inventory to Thalnik and asked Zikore Raugh to ask Barl if he knows anything about the location of Darius Leopold or Lucian. He eventually gained a lead from the new Phoenixborn group after they went out of their way to find Darius. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Kaiden hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The time had come for the riders to decide if they should dedicate their efforts towards further prevention of Tiamat's resurgence or prepare to fight her head on. In the end, the riders decided to prepare for a fight. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by Halos about the Phoenixborn. The riders then adjourned from Caelum to prepare a strategy and muster their forces to fight Tiamat. Afterwards, Kaiden sought the wisdom of the Council of Erudition where he aged roughly 6 years in order to summon them. He gained some information regarding Tiamat and more mystery to the origins of the Phoenixborn with the council's knowledge. Kaiden reunited with the Phoenixborn in Calnlian to assist Thalnik Ulmrus with his recently developed troubles. With Kaiden's help, Thalnik gains a means to solve his critical problems by seeking commune with Cassandra Teth and Halos Panascon. One of these issues lead the Phoenixborn to battle Dathroc which caused the death of all except Thalnik himself. With Talon dead, Kaiden fetched Lanu Tengo as the next iteration of the Phoenixborn and introduced them to Alkil. Kaiden instructed Alkil to be an aid and emissary for him with the Phoenixborn. With the Phoenixborn reunited, Kaiden left them to confer with his plans for the fight with Tiamat. He later communed with Thalnik once more to provide him with prototypes to prevent teleportation in an attempt to trap Xezmon. Kaiden and the Phoenixborn began actively engaging in activities to prepare for the coming of Tiamat. This involved several accounts of laboring around Pilfanx and tricking Pilfanx's military to safeguard their northern presence by intervening with Tiamat's clergymen marching south from the Frosted Steppes. Additionally, a Skull Lord threatened the Dragonscale southern encampment which with the guise of the Phoenixborn, they managed to also send Pilfanx military at the Skull Lord. Kaiden desired to loot the Skull Lord's lair which he commissioned the assistance of Hexphael and Yluzhook to aid the Phoenixborn in doing so. The group succeeded, but with complications in that Yulzhook betrayed the order and the Phoenixborn aided in his endeavor while also abandoning Alkil. Concerned with greater matters, Kaiden has shrugged off these events for the moment and instructed they deliver a payment of gold to Yuvari for her recent aid. However the next day, the riders were alerted by the presence of the transmutation anomaly which invoked action from the Elder Dragon Riders. Kaiden teleported into the area to analyze the situation and found the Phoenixborn combating the newly awakened ''Bhelumzar ''and Fade Knights. Kaiden assisted for a brief time before teleporting the group to safety. He quickly returned to the anomaly scene where he worked to aid those affected as best as he could and detain the anomaly happening in the city.